Reinhardt Hawke
„I swore, I will free Bethany, when they took her into the Circle, and I abide by my oath, no matter what it costs." Reinhardt Hawke is a human warrior. Born at the end of 9.05 Dragon, in Ferelden, as first son of an apostate, Malcolm Hawke and a Kirkwall noble family's disowned daughter, Leandra Amell. While he was not a mage, with his family, he experienced the persecution – however he realized it just later, when his sister's, Bethany, magic manifested. He also has a brother, Carver, Bethany's twin. At 9.27 Malcolm died. At 9.30, when the 5th Blight destroyed the Hawke family's home in Lothering, they went to Kirkwall, where Leandra hoped she will find her brother and settle with her children. Overview Physical Appearance dark-red hair, weird yellow-light-brown eyes, sun tanned skin, strong, muscular body Personality Sarcastic/aggressive, provocative, protective, passionate, can be charming, but not always as funny. Big-hearted, good friend – always sees the best in his friends – but doesn't trust easily. His dry, sometimes lame humour give his charm, but can hurt as well. Can be cruelly honest. He's very angry, if anyone attacks his family/friends. Hot-headed but the best friend ever and devoted lover. 'Talents and Skills' Two-handed reaver/berserker 9:34 Dragon – Kirkwall Details of Reinhardt diary: "Okay, let's dance! Fucking strong bastard! But not impossible. I hope if he dies, the Qunari will leave, and we live happily ever after ... Worse than this would not possible ever! This thought gave me the strength." It seemed it will be a long fight. The Arishok was big, strong and experienced. Reinhardt smaller, but also muscular, and quick. They circled, tried each other. How much time has passed? Reinhard didn’t know how serious his injuries were and seemed the bloody giant is tireless. But he wanted to finish it already, he felt he could not stand for long. The Qunari attacked. Reinhardt dodged the blow, and the giant lost his balance. Hawke relieved for a moment, and made a mistake: instead of an immediate counterattacking, he looked at where he assumed Anders. And the Arishok charged again. His sword pierced his side. Now, or never, Reinhardt knew. He howled as the pain permeated him and nourished the anger. His eyes were in blood and the pain converted into rage and power. The rage filled him, and he embraced the rage. The mass around him, the Viscount’s hall, Anders’ terrified gaze...everything faded before him in the blood veil, nothing else was seen except the target. He did not feel pain anymore. He was the devastation. His muscles tensed as he rushed his opponent, and smashed the Qunari stomach. The Arishok staggered, but he did not die. The big bastard tried to get up and to strike back. But Reinhardt struck again. And again. With each stroke, he became stronger and stronger and the Arishok's every injury had fed his power. He felt unstoppable. Bloodthirsty. He raged. Then ... ended. The big bastard lay on the ground. Reinhardt just stood, and as if waking up from a dream, he looked around. ' Biography '''History Hawke family was always pursued, forced to hide, but in his childhood, Reinhardt didn't realize that – his father kept "his" problem far from him. He born as a "normal" child. The first shock was that evening when he heard: "Leandra, you can't say, I didn't warn you, what burden you take... we will never have a home as others do. I'm sorry my love, I tried. And I'll protect you and our children, I swear." He never heard his father talk so seriously. Malcolm was usually jolly, as if everything was easy. It happened when their neighbour's old shed burned – there played Bethany and Carver usually with some other kids. His mother cried, Bethany just fell asleep – Reinhardt didn't know, what actually happened, he was with his friends. At dawn, they collected their stuff and moved away. They left many things there and he never saw his friends anymore. And he was angry and felt betrayed – but even felt, that his father had a serious reason to do it. He was confused. Later he realized, that Bethany got the family's "legacy". He was a bit envious mixed with the feeling of the relief: he's "normal". And he felt betrayed, that Malcolm didn't mention before, what is he. Reinhardt felt, and feared, he's an outsider in his father's eyes. Despite this feeling, he swore to his father, he will protect Bethany. But still not realized the seriousness of their situation: for years, he cuddled his "grievance" – how could he be so blind?! While Reinhardt never was able to accept the persecution, didn't blame anything and anyone, just that fucking world. He thought this is "natural", like the dogshit on the streets – they always lived with this, and because Malcolm was able to give them a good life, better than the others in the near neighbourhood (he never knew, what was the cost), he never thought about their real position so much – he was young, and careless. When Malcolm died, he slowly pulled his head out of his ass (as he worded, if told their story to anyone) – and realized Bethany's sadness and loneliness. He tried his best, to understand his sister, but he was not a mage. From a charming, nice guy, he slowly became sarcastic, angry. He less and less tolerated people who made even "innocent" jokes about the mages – and started to avoid people for protecting Bethany from the rudeness of the world. On one hand, he more and more respected Malcolm, on another hand he felt bitterness and anger that he hid the problems, until that was possibile. And he was angry at himself, he didn't realize these before. And in Kirkwall, he lost Bethany – but gained more anger and bitterness. "A fair deal, isn't dear Maker?" Despite it, inside, he was not able to lose his faith in the people and kept his kindness to his friends, his new family, rarely shows his bitterness – just like his father. In-game A Jurney starts https://youtu.be/2kqTqIi8XQ4 https://youtu.be/WxpJF0hWkQs https://youtu.be/zl-fYI7hk_k Post-game From Reinhardt's diary: Cullen ordered them to back. The road was opened toward the harbor. Bye Kirkwall, bye my home! I will never return. "Then we will be fugitive together!" It was my decision and I did not regret it. Later, a letter came from an old friend... 9.41 Dragon "A message, serah…" A teenage boy standing at the door, with a letter in his hand. Reinhardt stepped to the messenger and took the letter with interest. "Thank you, lad. Take this for your service." The boy took the coins and ran away contentedly as if he’s afraid, the fool man realizes how much he has given and takes it away. Reinhardt opened the letter and started to read with interest. There was no question of who sent the letter: only a few knew the place where they occupied between two Circles, two battles. They didn't rest much, but when they retired to their little corner, they wanted to stay calm. As far as circumstances allowed. "What happened, Love?" Anders stepped behind Reinhardt's, wrapping his arms around his lover's chest and looked curiously over his shoulder. "Letter… from Varric. He works for that 'Inquisition', to patch the holes in the sky, and to end the war…" He sighed. "I’m really curious, what means this, I still hope… for you, for Beth, and for everyone---" Bethany, hearing her name, came out from the room. She stood at the doorway and watching. Anders spoke. "I don't trust them. Not for a minute. Why is he working to them? And what he wants now from you? To warn to a danger?" Reinhardt looked at Anders and smiled. "In whom do you trust, my Heart? I mean, besides us... I hope…", then continued: "But maybe... maybe they don't hunt for us. They have no time. At least as Varric write here, let's see... No, they don’t hunt us… as I said... not we are their greatest problems. Corypheus... didn’t die." "Impossible! We all were there, saw it, examined it", Bethany stepped forward in disbelief. "And now? What do they want from you? I’m with Anders… be careful, brother!" "Hey, this is Varric! If someone, then he deserves trust…" Reinhardt suddenly became uncertain. Varric mentioned, that Seeker interrogated him... "Except if…" He paused and shook his head. No! They've been running, fighting for too long times ago, slowly forget how to trust anybody. But now it would be the greatest need. "Eh! If no one in this twisted world, Varric deserves trust", he said finally. "Just be careful, brother, that's all I can say." Bethany retired to her room. She was not happy but knew her brother well. Anders looked at Reinhardt grimly. "Varric wants you to help them." "Yes. But don’t worry, if it’s a trap… remember? ‘I’ll kill anyone who tries to arrest you’, and I've never broken my word." Reinhardt smiled and kissed him hard. "Do you think, you reassured me with that? Bah. I’ll go with you." "Even if this isn’t a trap, remember to Corypheus, the false Calling---" "Tsss. We have to discuss this again." Anders kissed him, just as passionate as at first. "Well, we never expected a quiet life. Come, we still have a little time. And tomorrow, we’ll see." *** A few days later, somewhere in Ferelden: ... "So... they need help, and it's not a trap. Corypheus must die –now already permanently–, and I'm happy to help, you know... But here is my request: they'll not persecute Anders anymore. If they can't guarantee that, they have to forget me." "You changed, Hawke. A lot." '' ''"Well, just as you’re, Varric." "And I worry you know… Blondie… with Sunshine?" "We’re well, don’t worry." Reinhardt’s voice was sharper, then he wanted. He noticed that he looked at his friend differently, as he looked at him differently as well. ‘We'll be hunted, hated, the whole world will be against us’, Anders’ words echoed in his head. Well, this was not entirely true but was not far from the truth. Many in the Circles, welcomed they well, some moments were really enthusiastic, the heat of the rebellion... but Reinhardt saw the havoc and saw the desperation in the people’s eyes. War. Dead corpses. Refugees. Like when they left Lothering… just now… now they caused the chaos… It was also not entirely true... but Anders also didn't take it well. There were depressive days, when –according to Anders– his love was the only that kept Anders going. Despite this, he knew, Anders never lost his faith. And now, he also shouldn’t! He has to stand beside him with his whole heart – he swore when they left Kirkwall. And he knew, it will not be easy, but together, they're strong – alone, they're nothing. Yes. they’re strong and... fortunate. Yes. Fortunate. But Varric… Varric lost his home. And still stood beside them. Maker, he protected them, when the Seeker… Reinhardt didn’t want to think about it, and he felt guilty suddenly. Selfish. And then just filled with grace. "Varric…" said. "Thank you." He hugged the dwarf. "How I missed you, you can't imagine!" "Hawke... people will talk..." "Since when you care?" Reinhardt to Anders, somewhere nearby at Adamant Fortress: "Anders! Love!" "Reinhardt?! Thanks the Maker! Every night, every day without you... nightmares... I... I thought you died." "Ssss! I'm here for you, and I'll not leave you anymore!" ''Reinhardt wrapped his arm around Anders, and kissed him hard and passionately '' "Until the day we die, remember?". Anders fiercely and desperately requited the kiss. https://youtu.be/C8BUW8FsD3A https://youtu.be/GQLveceDh10 Relationships [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Malcolm_Hawke M'alcolm Hawke'] (father – deceased in 9:27 Dragon) Leandra Amell-Hawke (mother – deceased in 9:34 Dragon) Bethany (sister – close friendly, protective relationship) Gamlen's house, Lowtown, before the expedition: "Brother! The healer ... Anders ..." "Beth, he too old to you ..." "Haha, I saw it well! Do you like him! From the first moment! This is so romantic!" "Beth! He mourns..." "Help him, then! It will not last forever... And you're both alone." "Do you think, I have a chance? He said long ago they are not together … but I feel guilty now. How can I think about it, when he mourns?" ... But how can I not think about it...? Maker...! Carver (brother – deceased in 9:30 Dragon – brotherly rivalry.) Reinhardt though about him a lot after Carver's death. He laughed at Carver's "shadow-problem", but honestly, he understand him – Reinhardt born as "normal" child too, and a little bit was envious to Bethany, she inherited the "Gift", and was angry at Malcolm, he didn't talk about what is he before Bethany's magic manifested. He felt betrayed and and outsider. So, he absolutely understood Carver... But he just cared about Bethany... He never was able to forgive himself, he was not able to protect him. [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Anders Anders] (lover – friendship) It was love at first sight. He never met anyone who had such an impact on him. From Reinhard's diary: Varric said that he heard about a former Grey Warden (I did not know that there could be left the Order), maybe Lirene can help. We went to Lirene's shop, in the Lowtown. Lirene directed us in the Darktown, and told us, that the Warden is a healer, he heals for free the Fereldan refugees. Interesting. A mage Warden, leaves the Order and coming here, to the city of the Templars, and heals the refugees for free? In the Darktown? That's a shithole even compared to our settle... Why? Altruist? Crazy? Both? Whatever, it seems fascinating! Yesterday, in the Darktown, we found the Warden. I'm impressed! Maker, how much passion! He told, he owned a cat in the Vigil Keep and left Wardens because they forced him to get rid of this cat. So he ran away from the Wardens and arrived in Kirkwall. Really weird man. And beautiful! That gaze! I lost in his eyes! He agrees with Anders, although Reinhardt, himself a non-mage, his whole life about the fear, when the Templars will come and kick their house’s door and take away Bethany – this was his nightmare, that he will not able to protect her. And this nightmare became reality: Bethany was taken to Southern-Thedas cruellest Circle, and her life depended to the whims of a madwoman and her criminal gang. And Anders always stood beside him in the hard times. Reinhardt helped him many times in his clinic and saw his sadness, while they have many happy moments, and in these moments, he hoped – he wanted to understand him, to feel him more and more. And then... he failed him. It happened in the Fade... None of them will ever forget that moment. From Reinhard's diary: This is a really weird place, almost weirder than Kirkwall... almost. The first demon with which we met, offered an alliance. Justice spoke from this creature and warned me. Yes, yes, I know, I will be watchful. But... why not? This thing may help me. Okay, I will deal with this, let's see what it have to offer, and later I will... Justice asked me again, to avoid having to fight me. But no! NO! I already decided! Stop Justice, step back from MY business! NOW! But he didn't... I killed... ANDERS! What I did?! Damn the foolish spirit! Damn me! I just promised to protect him, from everything. Except myself. Merrill also betrayed me, for this creature of pride. What happened to us? Justice was right; ofc he was... I need to be careful. Feynriel still needs my help. I promised. And this will not trick me again! I found him, but here behind him the demon. „Wake up, Feynriel, you can do it! Get hold of yourself!” Of course, Torpor was not happy, but we killed it. Feynriel went to Tevinter to study. His nightmare ended. But my? Perhaps Fenris was right, this is not our place. I almost failed. What happened with Anders? And Merrill? Damn! Go back to Arianni! Oh, thanks to the Maker, Anders live, and Merrill as well! Arianni was grateful, but Anders seems sad. I've never seen him like this, unless in the Chantry when he killed Karl. I must visit him. Immediately! I expected this will be hard. But it was easier than I thought. Anders wanted to believe me. Anders was relieved when I told him what had happened, but none of us will forget this ever. He talked about Justice again, and that he understands how difficult can be to him, away from the fade, closed in a body, impotently. I think I'm starting to understand them. But while Reinhardt still thinks, this was his greatest failure – that was the moment that helped to know Anders/Justice better, and later, he believed, this was the sign, how to help Anders. After they finally got together, despite the difficulties, they were happy. From Reinhard's diary: Anders finally moved to me, but still nervous; he sees Templars everywhere. Sometimes really unbearable, but it got me thinking, how I can help him. I remembered the old cellar key to the passageway into the clinic, I gave it to him. From Anders diary: Merrill stormed out. Good. Eh! She really has the talent to drive me mad. Just looks at me naively, with those wide open eyes! And doesn't understand! Maker, such ignorance! It hurts me! I can not help, sometimes she very annoying. Sometimes? Almost always. What if she--- "For Andraste’s Sacred Ass! What happened to Merrill? I never saw her so furious... What did you say to her, my Heart?" "Love? Once her ignorance will be what draws the Templars drown on us!" "But what she did that draw you so angry at her? Performed a blood-ritual with kittens in the middle of the hall? By the way, where is Ser Cat?” – He winked and laughed loudly. When the kitten heard his name, like a tiny fur-storm, rushed out of his hideout and rubbed his legs. I just stood there and watched him as he bent down to the little cat and stroked him. And I was grateful. With him, everything is so easy and natural. I feel completely idiot. He's probably the only reason I was able to keep my sanity so far. Why… why he still with me? And then he stod up and said seriously. "If you really worry about the Templars, look! I found that old key, to the cellars below the manor, and opens a secret way to your clinic, if you ever have to escape." I looked at him and thanked the Maker for his love. I told him something stupid about how much it meant to me to be here with him. We can do anything together! I really believe we can change the world! But he stepped closer to me, smiled and cupped my cheek. "C’mon, Love, that's why you drive away Merrill? We can do that "anything" later... now I want to do one thing…" he purred, his brown eyes gleaming in the shimmering light like the amber. The heat flooded me. The world can wait – for a while. My fingers brushed his thick red hair back as he kissed me. So Reinhardt lived with his love and it was worth everything to him. He was happy. Happier than he ever imagined. One thing hurt him, that Anders didn’t trust him enough to tell him the whole truth. He was disappointed – this was the only moment when he was angry at him (how he can help him and protect him if he doesn’t tell, what he plans) – but he overcomes his quick anger easily. Not mentioned, how he relieved, that Anders lied to him about the dragonshit potion. He loses already too many, he would die if he loses Anders too for a suspicious experiment… So: the relief and the chance to free Bethany and his love was much stronger than his disappointment. And finally, he understood his reasons. From Reinhard's diary: I'm over of the first real confrontation with Anders. He doesn't trust me. I did not give him a reason! And I don't know, I should trust him. I'm confused. I'm angry. He lied to me: he doesn't want separation, and never wanted. On the one hand, that he doesn't need to drink some kind Tevinter dragonshit potion, is quite reassuring. On the other hand, what the fuck do he want? What for he needed the pile of dragon shit? And now he wants me to help him to distract the attention of Grand Cleric, but he does not tell me, WHY. He says, he is the cause of mages... but who the hell am I to him?! He doesn't want to involve me... but he already involved me! How I can protect him if he doesn't allow it?! He says if I love him, I will help him... then he added: easy to support a cause, as long as there is no victim. I love him, but I can't act blindly... ...ButI can't let him alone. He vaguely told me, what he wants. A rebellion – in some bloody way. And I think, I start to understand him. Almost. Perhaps. If this is what I guess... So: I decided, I help him. (Eh, Love, you don't need to force me, just trust me! I still believe you, why do you not believe me? But I worry about you!) And I still want to free Bethany. I swore when they took Bethany into the Circle, and I abide by my oath, no matter what it costs. And I still love Anders – "until the day we die..." After Kirkwall, they continued their fight for the freedom. And after that Reinhardt finishes his work in the Inquisition, they will be reunited, and live happily ever after. (At least until the Calling – but this is another tale…) Fenris '''(friendship) Reinhardt felt sympathy toward Fenris, when they met, and he listened his story. But he also heard, when Fenris asked Bethany, that why she doesn't want to go to the Circle, to protect herself, and the others from herself. At the moment Reinhardt was very angry at him. But he was emotional, and while he sends Fenris to the abyss sometimes when he spoke about the mages (because of Bethany and Anders), he understood Fenris' position and appreciated his apologies and devotion. His family was persecuted, he was rather understanding toward someone who had such a terrible life. Also, their mutual interest in the fight and weapons helped to form a good relationship. It was the hardest thing in their life probably, but they ended as friends – and Fenris offered his sword to Reinhardt. [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras '''Varric Tethras]' ' (friendship) Merrill '''(friendship) [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Isabela '''Isabela] (friendship) Aveline Vallen-Hendyr '(friendship) 'Sebastian '''(friendship – at the end: deep disdain) '''Miscellaneous Childhood/teen dreams: ''He wanted to be a mercenary, like his father – but a famous warrior. When people hearing his name, the good ones hope, and the evil ones dread. With his friends, he fought against maleficars and demons with a wooden sword. Then Bethany's magic manifested, and his father's secret –from what he wanted to protect him– turned out. He was 14 and disappointed. Betrayed. And envious. And a little bit hoped, he also become a mage. Just not yet. This never happened. But he became an (in)famous warrior, defender of the mages. He didn't regret anything. *** Reinhardt was religious, in his childhood. Andraste's story fascinated him, and believed, that the Chantry serves the Maker's will. Until Bethany's magic manifested, and he realized, that the Chantry persecutes his family. But Bethany couldn't be "apostate": Bethany believed the Maker and Andraste! If the Chantry counts Bethany as an "apostate", then the Chantry's a liar. It can't be otherwise. He still believed the Maker, and Andraste, but his faith faded. And he knew, that the Chantry mislead the people. Secretly, Bethany and Anders' faith impressed him – he was more sceptical. *** Reinhardt has a bloody torn piece of a Deep Road's map. Once Leandra threw away... it was hard, but Reinhard saved it. Later he bought to it a little amulet, and asked Sandal to enchant strength on the amulet – not just for the practical benefit, but that piece of the map, gave him hope and strength in many times. Three years – and this was his only hope. "My maps are yours, as am I if you wish me...", echoed in his head, and he wished. A lot. From the first moment they met. *** Reinhardt is romantic and gentle when he loves someone, in flirt, he tries to be charming, but not too confident in it, while he tries not to show his weakness. Sometimes he tells lame compliment/flirty jokes (if he drunk, he tends to be loud and making improper jokes). *** Reinhardt is short-tempered, impatient. Protective. But he's kind-hearted, and as a berserker, he learned to control his rage. But just try to turn against someone whom he loves. His controlled rage will be directed on you. *** People saw Reinhard's bloody eyes and unnatural rampage, and that he not only survived the deadly wound but spectacularly strengthened, when he duelled Arishok, started to whisper, that he probably not even a warrior. This rumour spread and swollen: some said, he's an abomination, but according to many, even worse. *** About his nobility. Reinhardt hates it. Not the estate, that's good, but the courtesy with people he doesn't like/interest – and most of the Hightown among them. He shows his feelings with improper jokes in improper places. Then he shrugs with a charming smile. ''"That's me.." But he never goes too far. He accepts some invitations, because he knows he needs allies to protect his friends, to stop Meredith's madness and to free Bethany. Fortunately seems he has allies, in fact, more than he expected... He never forgets, where did it come from, and where are his friends. *** Reinhardt is very generous, many people think, he's gullible, but he's not. He just loves to help and to give gifts. He would give everything to his family, friends as well. But just try to trick him – if you're quick enough... *** Reinhardt is fine with "The Tale of the Champion". He laughed a lot at Varric's exaggerations when reading it ("Varric I said, I drank dragon blood, didn't mean I spit fire…"), and he loved that part, how Varric wrote that part when that Templarling arrested Bethany. He swore at the moment, he will free Bethany, no matter the cost. He kept his oath. (If Bethany doesn't ask for patience, he would tear apart his pretty head from his well-shaped body.) He would love if people would remember the man, who's able to do everything for his beloved ones. Who defended the city, where he lived, from the Qunari threat, but who would defend his beloved ones even against the whole world, and stand by the justice. Or just to the man, who drank everyone under the table, and he danced on that table… *** As a kid, Reinhardt trained by Malcolm. He enjoyed the training, Malcolm was a fun trainer, but not without expectations. He taught his sons as it was an interesting game, challenge. A very serious challenge... Later, as a mercenary, a dwarf berserker/reaver. He was a hard man, seemed ruthless, but Reinhardt liked him – when he lost control over the rage, and uncertained, he strengthened him, taught him to embrace it and use it. (Later he used this lesson to help Anders/Justice.) *** If Reinhardt is drunken, he's friendly, funny. Talkative and boaster – he loves the good stories, and has some as well, never reluctant to tell them. He dances on the table and tells improper jokes – Anders isn't a virgin, but Reinhardt able to embarrasses him. He also often blend into pub-brawl, while rarely start it, so hard for him to resist the challenges. *** Reinhardt (almost) let Torpor trick him, he sealed their business, while was horrified, he hurt Anders, but still was under the sloth demon's influence, and just at the end he sobered, as he was woke up from a weird nightmare, and killed the sloth demon. He didn't even know, what happened to Anders at the moment. He was ashamed and horrified by his own weakness. He hadn't told to Anders the whole truth for a long time. No one of them will forget when he struck down Anders. This was his worst experience, but not vain: he thinks, he understands the mages better, and... this is the Harrowing? Quotes "I ''swore, I will free Bethany, when they took her into the Circle, and I abide by my oath, no matter what it costs."'' ___ Quick questions: '''Single or taken: My heart is taken, but I'm pathetically single (Act1–Act2). Taken, for a life (Act2–). Crushing on anyone: He's the Light of Darktown. Mages or Templars: Oh, wait... my father was a mage, my sister is a mage, and my lover is a mage. Let's try to figure out! Choose wisely! Last drink: One-two jug of dwarven ale, direct from Orzammar. The Carta's gift to Varric. I like to live dangerously... Makeup or no: Bloodstains. Cat or dog: Both. Evil or good: Good –in fact the best!– at killing people and helping people. Do you have haters: I would be wondered if I not – I always try my best. Funny or nahh: Oh, I'm very funny! I And if I was serious, you'll recognize it when it's late... It was a joke? Ferelden or Orlais: Ferelden. The shit, covered by perfume, still shit... and even more stinking. Smart or dumb: Let's try this question again... 'Links' AO3 – "Under that scruffy exterior, you've got a soft heart" – Reinhardt Hawke's story Reinhardt Hawke on Tumblr Reinhardt Hawke's diary and in game story: Act 1; Act 2; Act 3 (part 1); Act 3 (part 2); DAI ("Inquisitor, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall"); DAI (Western Approach); DAI (Fade). Gallery Reinhardt.png tumblr_ohfkkyeWB41v3d37co2_1280.png tumblr_ohz5pxS6Oy1v3d37co1_1280.png 2018-05-20_20h38_30.png tumblr_oglgy9S6a01v3d37co1_1280.png tumblr_o16llfWC3i1v3d37co6_r1_1280.png tumblr_o16llfWC3i1v3d37co7_r1_1280.png tumblr_oglgy9S6a01v3d37co6_1280.png tumblr_oglgy9S6a01v3d37co8_1280.png tumblr_oglgy9S6a01v3d37co10_1280.png tumblr_ogrrfa7eIu1v3d37co9_1280.png tumblr_ogrrfa7eIu1v3d37co6_1280.png tumblr_ogrrfa7eIu1v3d37co5_1280.png tumblr_o11zdgOuYh1v3d37co1_r1_1280.jpg Screenshot20161128231224835.jpg Screenshot20161121014755558.jpg Screenshot20161130224201808.jpg tumblr_pds0g8v8mK1v3d37co2_1280.png tumblr_pds337uZSJ1v3d37co9_1280.png Screenshot20161114023639238.jpg Screenshot20161114023652537.jpg Screenshot20161120045835060.jpg Screenshot20161120045837179.jpg Screenshot20161120045845520.jpg 2018-12-17_01h35_12.png 2018-12-17_01h52_55.png 2018-12-17_01h53_56.png 2018-12-17_01h54_59.png 2RkxD1n.png|Thanks to shitty_dragonage_art (Reddit) 2019-01-26_04h11_21.png 2019-02-26_05h35_00.png 2019-02-28 00h21 47.png Screenshot20161130055203954.jpg Screenshot20161130055216265.jpg Screenshot20161130212928887.jpg Screenshot20161130222514951.jpg Screenshot20161130222504863.jpg Screenshot20161130223345987.jpg Screenshot20161130235433630.jpg Screenshot20161130235600383.jpg Screenshot20161130222540499.jpg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Warrior Category:Reaver Category:Berserker Category:Hawke Category:Human Category:CaiusGermanicus Category:Anders Romance Category:Dragon Age 2